Alone With You
by brookieebabyy
Summary: Las Vegas is the perfect playground for revenge, and for Miley that's all she could ask for. If only she knew what was really going on behind those beautiful brown eyes. NatexMiley. Official Hiatus.
1. Nate

A/N: It was tied between two, but I finally came to the conclusion to stick with this one after some deliberation and thinking. If this wasnt the one you voted for/wanted, all I ask is that you give it a shot. Maybe it will suck as much as you thought it would, or maybe you will like it a lot? Thanks for all the feedback though, it was absolutely incredible.

Also, I've gotta give a few shoutouts to my girls :) First, to Jordan (JBLover718) and AHigherOctave for being lovely and editing this story for me. Secondly, to Phoebe and Sue for helping me out in deciding which to choose, and then the incredible pariswindspeed. for having the most incredible reviews and encouraging me to keep writing :)

I hope it lives up to your expectations and you like it! I've worked hard on it and I'm pretty excited about how its coming :)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Nate**

It's funny how quickly life can change. One decision- one threat- can turn your whole life around.

"Agreed?" he growled, the gross stench of his breath suffocating my face. I nodded weakly, and he let go of the tight grip on my t-shirt. "And if you don't," he threatened, and cracked his knuckles. My face went pale white, if not already, and I got away as soon as possible.

I couldn't believe this was happening. My breaths were short and vivid, and my hands couldn't stop shaking from the nerves tingling up my arms. I scurried out of the dark alley and walked briskly down the crowded street towards the bus station.

I gripped my phone in my hand, and then began to dial her number. It was 2 on speed dial, but I wanted to stall for as long as possible.

The rings went on for what seemed like ages until her perky voice answered, "Hey Nate!"

I took a deep breath and my free hand held the back of my head. "Hey Miley," I breathed. "Can we meet? I have something to tell you."

--

Every time the door chime rang, my eyes nervously darted up, hoping it wasn't her yet. I wasn't ready. Ever since that fateful moment mere hours ago, I couldn't face her. Not after what I was about to do.

"Hey Nick," Tawson greeted. He was one of the waiters at the coffee shop I'd gotten to know over the years. I had been a regular every week since the moment I first stepped in, and he became one of my pretty good friends. "Your usual? Will Miley be joining you?" he asked.

I smiled politely. "Sure. Make that a venti, please. And she will, but I have a feeling she won't be staying for long."

Tawson nodded and left the table, scribbling something on his white notepad. That was one of my favorite things about him; he never asked questions, but listened whenever someone needed help.

I heard the door chime, and without looking up, I knew it was her. Half of the café turned to look at her, and she smiled innocently, a light blush coloring her cheeks. Her hair was flying all over the place from the wind, and she was bundled in a scarf and a bright red pea coat. Her clear blue eyes twinkled as she grinned, sauntering over to me like a supermodel. "Hey honey," she breathed, her bright lips leaning down to kiss my cheek. She slid into the booth on the other side of me. "What's up? I tried to get here as soon as possible, sorry. You know I had some… commitments."

I nodded. "Of course, it's no big deal." I looked over at the back of the shop where I saw Tawson start to bring my coffee. I tried to inconspicuously tell him to stop, and he caught my eye and got the picture, placing the mug back on the counter. I turned back to my girlfriend, and she was looking at her black rhinestone-covered blackberry. She typed a few letters and then put it back in her large Prada bag.

"So what's up Natey? Everything alright?" she smiled. I couldn't do this. I couldn't. This was going to turn out to be the worst day of my life. I took that back- it already was.

"Listen, Miles, we have to talk." Her smile immediately turned into a frown, and I immediately wanted to replace it back with the smile again. I didn't want to see her upset. "Miley, please don't be upset with me. It's the best decision. Look, I know we've had good times and all, but…"

She knew what was coming. Tears began to rise in her eyes, and I so badly wanted to reach out and comfort her. To take her in my arms. To wrap her tightly. "It's just… it's just not going to work out. Between us." Ripping off a band-aid. It was finished. But it hurt worse than a band-aid. It felt like a chunk of my heart had been pulled out.

"Why now Nate?" she pleaded, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "Why? We were going to go to prom together! And... and then... and then go to college in the fall! Nate, please explain to me what is going on!" she cried.

I shook my head. This was almost unbearable. She stood and slid out of the booth and then looked back down at me angrily. "So this is it, Nate? This is really it? We're done now?" Miley yelled at me, tears streaming angrily down her porcelain cheeks.

"Miley, I swear, I will explain another time, but it's for the best. I promise. I still love you, but-_" _I just couldn't let her go. She meant the world to me.

"But nothing, Nathan." She stared at me with those big, beautiful blue eyes. "You are dead to me." Random costumers were watching the exchange, uncomfortable and unsure.

She turned her back to me and started walking towards the door. "Wait!" I called.

"What?" she whispered. People poured into the café, bumping and pushing around her, but she stood still.

"Our Vegas trip! What should we do about that? We already paid for the entire thing." There was no way she wasn't going to come. I would make her if I had to. I had to keep her safe from him.

She turned back around, but her eyes failed to meet mine. The front brown bangs of her hair were damp from the tears. "We can go," she shrugged, "But this doesn't mean you're forgiven. Or that I will talk to you."

I nodded slowly, and then stepped forward to embrace her in a hug. Her arms were stiff at her side, but it just felt good to have my arms wrapped around her.

"Can't wait," I whispered into her ear.

--

2 Weeks Later

I zipped the navy blue suitcase shut and then made sure I had my cell phone and wallet in my pocket before exiting my room with the bags. "Mom! Dad! I'm going soon!" I called.

The wheels of the suitcase rolled on the hardwood floors as I walked down the hall to the kitchen where my parents were waiting. "Aw honey I'm gonna miss you!" my mom cried, her bright pink lips curved up in a happy smile. "You will have the best time with Miley. Just don't make her cry anymore, okay?" she teased, kissing me on the cheek and then wrapping her arms around me in a big hug.

"Mom, I'll be fine. I know how to take care of myself," I assured her, squirming under her tight embrace. She sighed and let go of me.

"I suppose. Remember to call when you get there and any free chance you get, okay?" she said firmly, pointing a finger at me.

"Yes Mom," I replied obediently. I looked over at my father and he glanced up at me from the newspaper he was reading.

"Have a good trip son. Remember, don't do drugs. They screw up your life. And please, Nate, try and remember to stay _out_ of the casinos. I know about that fake-ID you have." He stared at me for a long second and then turned back to the paper. I laughed nervously.

"Of course not, Dad. Of course not." He kept reading. "Dad, the keys?" I reminded.

"Right." He reached out and handed me the car keys. "Full tank of gas and some backup money in the front compartment incase there's an emergency." I nodded and smiled.

"Thanks."

"And have fun," Mom smiled. She squeezed my arm, and I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Love you mom. Bye dad," I grinned one last time, and then took the rest of my bags out to the new black Toyota Camri that was parked on the driveway. I opened the trunk and put the suitcase in, but took my duffel bag with things to keep me occupied and maps in the back seat. Miley would drive halfway, and we were planning on loading up with food at the store before we left.

I slid into the buttery leather front seat and breathed in the new car scent that still lingered in the air. My dad had bought me this car as a pre-graduation gift.

I drove the familiar roads to Miley's house, my stomach wrenched in nerves. I pulled the car to a stop at the front of her house. I got out of the car and jogged up the front steps to her front door. I knocked slowly and waited until Miley's dad answered the door. "Hello Nathan," he greeted, shaking my hand firmly. "You take care of my baby girl, okay? Cause if you don't, I'll make sure to have the cops and the FBI after you in no time," he threatened with a shake of his head and a small grin.

"Mr. Stewart, I would never want to hurt her," I smiled.

"Too late," she quipped, and I noticed her begin to descent from the stairs. She wore a pink sweat suit and her hair was framed in curls around her face. Her face held barely any makeup, and she still looked gorgeous.

"Instead of standin' there starin at me would either of you mind helping a girl out here?" she said, rolling her eyes dramatically. Typical Miley. She had three suitcases and two purses in her hand.

"Dear God Miley. What do you need all this stuff for?" her dad asked.

"Party outfits, casual, and then miscellaneous and makeup and shoes. And then this purse has all my magazines and iPod and the Hannah phone and my chargers, and this one has my real necessary needs. Like my phone and tic-tacs and lipgloss."

"Yeah, real necessary need," Robbie Ray said under his breath. She glared at him and then dropped the suitcases and continued out the door to the car. She placed the purses down in the backseat like I had, and then I took a suitcase while Robbie Ray took two. We put all the necessary luggage in the car, and then she turned back to her dad with a sad smile.

"I'll miss you daddy," she said, and gave him a long hug. "I'll be back in a week, okay? And I promise I'll call you every day," she promised. I felt awkward standing there, watching the exchange.

"Bye baby girl. Be careful, okay? You and Nate stick together, alright?" Miley scoffed but agreed. I shook his hand one last time, and then we both got into the car.

"Ready?" I asked, turning the key in the ignition.

She waved one last time at her father, and then sighed. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Thoughts are welcome :)


	2. Miley

A/N: I seriously cant believe I got this reaction from this story. I thought you guys might like it, but wow! This is absolute insanity! Haha :) So thanks a ton to all of the people who reviewed.

I've been meaning to update, but one of my betas has been sick and I was just waiting for her to return it, but I decided to post it regardless. I always feel really bad about not updating. I hope its alright :) Thanks Jordan for editing it though.

Oh, and I forgot to say last chapter. This story is rated T for a reason, and if you cant handle language or sexual references or anything of that matter, dont get mad at me because its your choice for reading a T rated story. Nothing worth being an M, but I'm just warning you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Miley

Two months ago, I was begging and pleading my father to let me go on this trip. It would be the trip of a lifetime, and the best part? Spending an entire week with my boyfriend, Nate.

But now, I was counting down the hours until we would finally arrive in Las Vegas so I could hit the pool and meet cute single guys and completely ditch Nate.

"Can you pass me a Dr. Pepper?" he asked. I turned and stared at him. "What?" he asked self-consciously.

I rolled my eyes and then reached in the cooler sitting in the backseat. I handed the cold can to him, and he turned to look at me. "Will you open it for me? I don't want to take my hands off the wheel."

"What am I, your servant?" I muttered, and opened the can.

"Thanks," he smiled. I glared at him.

I reached down to turn up the radio, turning the knob to find a worthy station. "It was fine at the station it was at."

"It was fine at the station it was at," I mocked in a low voice. He shot me a look and I sunk back in my seat. "Gosh Mr. Bossy Pants. You know, you should be lucky I am even talking to you."

"I have an explanation, I swear," he sighed. I looked over at him, and his gaze stayed concentrated on the road. I looked at the clock- we were going to be there in about 3 hours.

"Well?"

"I just can't tell you yet. Not until everything is… settled." He pulled off the road into an isolated gas station.

He parked the car in front of the nearest pump and then got out of the car, shutting the door behind him. I got out and grabbed my purse from the floor and marched up to the gas station. I asked the cashier where the bathroom, and then walked in the direction he pointed me to. When I was finished, I bought a bag of chips and a cold Arizona Iced Tea, and then went back to the car. Nate was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Your turn to drive," he said. I sighed and got in the car, placing my drink in the cup holder and the chips in the middle space, and then turned the car back on.

We pulled back onto the road. "Is it another girl?" I asked Nate, who was closing his eyes with his head leaned back against the seat.

"Wait, what?"

"The reason we broke up. Did you meet someone else? Is that why you broke up with me?"

He kept his eyes closed. I had a feeling he was keeping something from me. "No, Miley. Will you let me rest now?" he asked.

I ran my fingers through my hair, keeping my eyes on the road. "Sure," I said in a weak voice. But I couldn't help but imagine him being with someone else. He had been my world for over a year. We were even planning on going to the same college in the fall, and had already bought our prom tickets.

The only good thing that had come from the breakup was the fact that I was able to be with my friends again. When I was with Nate, he was my 24/7, so now I had time to be with friends and goof off and just have a good time.

But that was the only thing.

The two weeks between the breakup and the trip had been hell. I wanted to just lie in bed and cry, but my dad made me get out and go to school since all the teachers were giving tests before the break. Every time I passed Nate in the hall I wanted to burst out crying, and he didn't even smile when he saw me.

"Do you hate me?" I whispered, not knowing whether or not he was awake.

"No," he mumbled, his hood now covering the top of his curly hair.

"Why are you doing all this then? You're trying to make me miserable, aren't you?" I yelled.

"No!" he yelled, now sitting upright in his seat, staring at me. "Will you stop assuming it's about you? It's not, okay?"

"Because it's about another girl!" I accused. I glanced at the time. 2½ hours.

"No it's not! I promise I will explain one day, but if I tell you now… I just can't, Miley. Please understand that." He calmed down, now taking even breaths.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine," I sighed.

He slept the rest of the drive, and I spent it with a rainfall of tears. I turned up the music and looked at the scenery and ate my chips- did everything but watch him sleep. I used to do that when we dated. We would be watching a movie, and he would be so tired that he would fall asleep on my lap. And I completely forgot the movie as I stared at him laying there, my fingers tangled up in his brown curls.

My thoughts also flashed to the times when we would sneak out at midnight during the summer, walking hand in hand to the beach or just down the street. We felt like such rebels, and the nights were filled with tons of laughter and kisses. We would dance on the empty sidewalks while he sang "My Girl" to me, replacing the My Girl to _Miley_.

I sighed and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I smiled when I saw the casinos appear more and more, and then after the grueling drive, we had arrived in Las Vegas.

I took out the MapQuest directions from Nate's lap and took the right roads to get to our hotel. We pulled up outside the Venetian Hotel at the curb, and Nate's eyes began to slowly drift open. "I'll go get the key and everything and then we can go park," I said quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleep.

He rubbed his eyes. "I'll park the car," he mumbled. I nodded and got out of the car into the warm weather. I walked through the sliding doors and to the front desk. I looked around, and noticed that the place was beautiful, with fountains and lights everywhere. I could already tell it was going to be a fun trip.

"Hi, I'm checking in?" I said to the lady at the front desk. She nodded and then sat down at the desk.

"Name please?" she asked as she tucked a black strand of hair behind her ear.

"It should be under Miley Stewart." The woman typed a few things into the computer and then clicked on something before handing me a card.

"You are staying until next Saturday, correct?" She asked. I nodded. "Okay, check out will be at noon then. Our casino is right there," she said, pointing to a big luxurious building right next to the hotel, "and happy hour is from 6 to 8 at the bar."

"Thank you," I said and then went back out the doors into the warm air. I found Nate sitting in the car in the parking lot with his eyes closed and his head bobbing along to the music that was playing on the car. I stood there watching for a few minutes, and then decided it was kind of creepy. I tapped on the window, and his eyes shot open.

He opened the door, and got out, our bodies inches away from each other. "Uh, you got the card?" he said, running his hands through his hair. I nodded. "Well, uh, you know, uh, we should probably get our stuff then?"

I rolled my eyes. "Well, obviously," I replied, clearing my throat. We stood there, squished between the two cars, but he didn't move and neither did I. His brown eyes were concentrated in mine, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"Let's get the luggage," he finally said, moving around me to get to the trunk. I had _no_ idea what had just happened.

I walked over to the trunk after him and stared at my suitcases in the trunk, figuring out how I would get both up to the room, plus my other bags.

"I'll get one of yours," he said, clearly knowing what I was thinking. That was the other thing I loved about him- I never had to actually say anything, he instantly knew.

I smiled and folded my arms across my chest. "Thank you."

"No problem," he winked, and took the bags, leaving one suitcase. I watched his muscles flex under the grey sweatshirt he was wearing, and felt my heart slightly speed up. I blinked as I was brought back into reality, and lifted the last suitcase out of the car and placed it on the ground. I grabbed my other bag in the car and hoisted it up on my shoulder.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we walked towards the hotel, the rhythm of our feet hitting the pavement in sync. We headed through the doors and past the front desk to the elevators. We watched all three elevators until the one on the far right finally reached the lobby. We stepped in with other guests and Nate pressed the button for the 7th floor.

We stood beside each other as it hummed to life beneath us, and we stopped at each floor, more people either pouring into the cramped space or getting out. Finally, we reached our floor and found the room a few feet away from the elevator. Room 715.

Stepping into the room, I noticed how big it was. There was a living area with a comfy couch and huge TV, and there was an adjacent kitchen with a small table and chairs. There was a big bathroom across the way, and then next to that, the bedroom. I suddenly got nervous when I saw that there was only one king sized bed. I opened my mouth to say something about it, but I didn't know what.

I wasn't complaining; after all, I was in love with the guy! Who would complain about sleeping inches away from him? But on the other hand, I was afraid I'd end up doing something we would both regret. And I wasn't sure how willing I was to take the chance.

"Why don't you unpack and change and then we can go out to an early dinner?" he asked beside me, no worries on his face.

I tried to hide my nervousness. "Uh, sure," I coughed, placing my suitcase on the floor. He followed suit and placed the suitcases and bags he had down too. He stood there in the doorway, staring at me with a strange expression. "Um, do you mind?" I asked.

He smirked and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. He walked out and closed the door behind him. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

I unzipped my suitcase and took out a pink and yellow striped Juicy Couture dress and white wedge heels. I put the dress and shoes on, and then rubbed lotion on my legs. I ran a brush through my hair and then braided it in the back. I started to put some of my clothes in the closet after that, leaving a few hangers for Nate. I put the rest of my t-shirts and undergarments in a drawer under the TV.

I walked out of the room and found Nate sitting on the couch watching MTV. "I'm going to change my shirt and then we can go, okay?" he said.

I nodded, and he walked into the room, leaving the door wide open. I glanced over at the wrong moment and caught him taking his shirt off his tanned and toned body, and felt my cheeks go extremely red.

I'd seen it plenty of times before, especially because we were both beach addicts and constantly in our bathing suits, but I had withdrawal for two weeks and I missed seeing how hot and muscular he was.

I turned away from the sight, and tried to control my emotions. After all, we were no longer "together". It was done. It was time to move on and forget.

He came back in the room wearing a light blue button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He wore dark blue jeans and the white sneakers he had been wearing earlier. In other words, he looked gorgeous. As freaking always. Did this boy _ever_ look bad?

"Ready to go?" he smiled. I returned the gesture and picked up my aqua patent leather purse from the table. I handed the room key to him. He took it and slid it into his back pocket. We exited the room and took the elevator back down to the first floor.

We walked to the front desk again. "What are some good restaurants around here?" I asked.

"There's a great sushi place down the road on the right, and then there's a sports bar with ribs and steak and all that right next door."

"That's great, thank you," I smiled, and then we started to walk out of the doors.

"Sushi," I coughed.

He shot me a glare. "Uh, how can you say no to ribs? You must be crazy. Plus, I'm pretty sure there's Lakers vs. Mavs basketball game going on right now."

"Sushi. Plus we can eat and get out of there, because if we go to the sports bar you will be there all night," I argued.

He gave me a pleading look. I rolled my eyes dramatically. Why did I always fall under his stupid, stupid spell? "Fine," I sighed. "But I pick next time."

What should've been a fun dinner to toast to the beginning of our vacation ended up with me sitting at the bar, downing beers while Nate yelled and hooted at the basketball game, sharing stats with the guy next to him. The alcohol helped a little- thanks to my older looks and fake ID- because I wasn't as pissed as I probably should've been.

But what was I really getting myself into with this trip? Did I really want to go to the pool with him when he would be checking out hot girls the entire time? Did I really want to watch that? Or what if he brought one of them back to the room one night when they thought I was sleeping?

And worse, was I ever really going to get over Nate?

I picked up my purse and thanked the bartender, and got up from the stool. I was halfway to the door when Nate called after me. "Miles, where you going?"

I stared at him for a while, wondering desperately what he was thinking. Did he really want me to stay or was he just afraid of getting in trouble from my father for letting me walk back to the hotel alone with strange guys creeping around the corner? I honestly couldn't tell.

But I walked right out of the door and across the street back to the hotel. I was waiting for him to call after me and tell me that he wanted me to stay, but he stayed right where he was.

But instead of crying about it and calling Lilly to talk about it, I started plotting in my head the possible ways to get revenge.

_Revenge_. One **sweet** word.

I was going to make that boy jealous. And while I was at it, I was going to officially stop liking him once and for all.

Because it's never fun loving someone who doesn't love you back.


	3. Hiatus Please Read

Hey (:

You guys deserve an explanation for the absence of my stories... I was going to just take a small breather to get back into it and said something about a small hiatus on my profile page, but I really can't write right now. I honestly can't say that I'm going to be back anytime soon, and I don't want to leave you guys expecting more as weeks and maybe even months roll by.

I really have no other excuse but the fact that I haven't really been enjoying writing as much. Maybe it's the stress I've been under lately or that I'm finally happy and the time I write best is when I'm really sad (which is sad, I know), but I can open up the work in progress chapter and stare at it for hours, not a finger hitting the keyboard once.

I want to thank you guys so much because you guys are the reason that I want to continue writing so much, and I will let you know when I'm coming back (if I do) through a A/N or you can check my profile for updates.

Love you guys and hope you are all doing great.

xoxo

Brooke


End file.
